purryproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Outlast/List of Characters
A full list of characters who have appeared in Outlast. Also includes nameless characters. Named Characters Davey Davey is a 48 year old Air Traffic Controller who was first introduced in the first leg of Outlast. He was rather bland and spoke in a monotone voice when speaking. He wasn't exciting nor interesting but as the game went on, he became more open towards people he was with, although not fully. Daisy Daisy is a 20 year old Nurse who appeared during the last stages of Outlast. She was James' daughter, who had been looking for her since the apocalypse started. She tended as a nurse in a hospital before she was relocated to an army safezone, where the survivors soon ended up. This safezone, however, was destroyed by Sister Fatima and her accomplices, so she was forced to evacuate. Toby and Samantha Toby and Samantha were two school children between the ages of seven and eight who were hiding in the school during the first few days of the attack. After being found by the airport group and saved from the hands of The Husband, they split away from the group to find their parents. Sometime during this time and Toby meeting the airport group again, they were discovered by The Husband, who took them and killed Samantha. Toby survived, however his encounter with the survivors did not end well, as he died shortly before being rescued. Pope Pope was a dog found by Sister Fatima. He was six years old and grew incredibly attached to Fatima during their time together. He pooped, alot, and was a rather good sniffer dog as he could sniff out people very easily. He was adopted by Fatima and she kept him after the apocalypse ended. Joe Joe was a retired man who lived with his husband, Glen, in their own motel. After the death of Glen, he became very detached and depressed, praying and trying to keep his faith. After The Motel was set on fire for the second time, he died while trying to escape, joining his husband. Glen Glen was the owner of his own Motel along with his husband, Joe. The Motel is where some survivors camped out while waiting for the attack to pass. He seemed like a very kind man but his personality was never fully explored, as after a patient broke into the motel, he was hacked to death by him alongside a motel resident, Drake. Drake Drake was a man who wasn't seen much in the motel as he spent most of his time in his room, waiting out the attack. When a patient from the asylum broke into the motel, he was one of the two people to be murdered by him, the other being Glen. Pablo & Paula Pablo and Paula were a doctor and a nurse who kept their rather small hospital open to help people during the attacks. After the Diner Group left the hospital, it's unknown what happened to the several people and few doctors. It can be presumed that, because they weren't seen on the boat, they're deceased, although it's unknown. Steven Steven was a diner owner who housed many survivors in his diner during the first days of the apocalypse. During the first day, a group of diner survivors caused a small riot, which made Steven demand they leave. It's unknown what happened to him. Alice Alice was an office worker who let in the diner group during the first day of the attacks. She travelled with them for a good amount of time before she was shot during a large fight and succumed to her wounds a few days later. Mikey II Mikey II was a dog owned by a boy from the diner group, after that boy died, the dog was kept by the diner group until it was wounded by one of the patients. After Pablo said that they couldn't save the dog, Miguel instead put the dog down out of pity and Mike decided to cook the dog to keep them fed. Glynn Officer Glynn was a soilder who was sent to London to warn as many people as possible about a safezone. It's unknown what happened to him, but it can be presumed he survived. The Farmhouse Group Haley, Yasmin, Richard, Darren and Andrew were a small group of people who lived inside a farmhouse, trying to wait out the attacks before hearing about a rescue boat. They ensured they had the help of the survivors. Despite making it to the beach, the lurkers managed to murder every single one of them before they could board the rescue boat. Unnamed or Unseen Characters Unknown Officer An unnamed woman, a solider, was sent to London to warn as many people as possible about a safezone. As she was doing this, lurkers came through and murdered her. Unnamed Priest Sometime during the attacks, lurkers had broken into a church and hidden in the church. The priest, turning crazy, had decided to keep them fed, luring people into his church to feed them to the lurker. When the airport group almost fell into this fate, they managed to escape, Joan shooting the priest in the process. Although, the lurker still managed to eat one of them after a chase. Praying Woman Ivy and Sean came across a small group of people praying in the streets, Ivy quickly prayed with them before moving on, wishing eachother luck. It's unknown what happened to this woman although it can be heavily presumed she died. The Theives Two men broke into Miguel E.'s home while he was not there and began to steal things. As they were stealing, the airport group returned to Miguel's house to catch them. After a small scuffle, one of the men fatally shot Enzo before being stabbed by Edward, the other man managed to escape unharmed, his status unknown. Biche Biche was a radio presenter who was on air when the attacks started. She, and her co-host Kevin, got trapped inside their station and continued to broadcast help messages to whoever might be listening. She was heard by both the motel group and the airport group, however none of the groups went to rescue her, resulting in her dying of starvation and/or dehydration. Kevin Kevin was a radio presenter who was on air with Biche when the attacks started. Sometime during the attacks, they were trapped inside their station by one, or multiple, patients. It's unknown how he died, as he wasn't present during Biche's last broadcasts. It's possible he tried to fight off one of the patients and died. Old Man While Miguel E was investigating a house, he came across an old man who forcfully threw him out. His status is left unknown. Grace's Group Grace and Sabrina had previously stolen from another group and got into a fight with them during a heavy rainshower. Grace ended up stabbing one in defense, John watching as this goes down. John "saves" Grace and Sabrina by stabbing the other guy. alicenpcoutlast.jpg chihuahuanpcoutlast.png daisynpcoutlast.png darrennpcoutlast.jpg daveynpcoutlast.jpg drakenpcoutlast.png girlnpcoutlast.png glennpcoutlast.png gracenpcoutlast.png haleynpcoutlast.jpg joenpcoutlast.png pablonpcoutlast.png paulanpcoutlast.png popenpcoutlast.jpg richardnpcoutlast.jpg sabrinanpcoutlast.png tiffanynpcoutlast.jpg yasminnpcoutlast.jpg Category:Outlast